Hostile Takeover
by catchastar101
Summary: Usagi is on her way to running her family's business. Mamoru's company is taking the world by storm. What happens when these two business savy people meet? What if they've met before? And do they know better then to mix business with pleasure?
1. Chapter 1

-1-

She had been akward as long as she could remember. Sitting at her dresser and gazing upon her reflection, Usagi scrutinized her features. Her hair was too blonde, it was as if it had no color at all. Her eyes were simply too big for her face, and while their blue color was pleasing it was hard to notice when they were hidden behind her glasses. How she wished she didn't have to wear them. Taking her glasses off her reflection became a blurry blob. She sighed as she placed them back on her face.

Her looks weren't the only thing wrong with her. She glanced around her room. Antiques and a large four poster bed certainly didn't give the impression that a twelve year old inhabited the space. Neither did her clothes, she thought with a look down. Her father was an incredibly wealthy business man, but he was also extremely cheap. New clothes were only bought for her at the start of each school year, and they were clothes that were "built to last", to say the least. No wonder she didn't have any friends, she thought.

"Usagi-san?"

Usagi turned as her nanny walked into her room. Ms. Anderson was a pleasant women. She was kind and warm. Usagi wondered how her father had ever come to let her work for him.

"Usagi-san, your father is waiting for you. It's dinner time." Ms. Anderson said with a smile to the young girl.

"Thank you Ms. Anderson." Usagi replied.

She walked briskly to the dinning hall where her father was already seated. Dinner time was the only time she ever saw her father.

"You are tardy Usagi." He said to her while setting down his paper.

"My apologies father. I lost track of time." She said sincerely as she took her seat across from her father at the long table.

The first course was served and the two ate their meal in silence. Not being able to endure the silence any longer, Usagi began to ask her father about business.

"How did your board meeting go today?" She asked, with genuine interest. Her father ran the family company started by her grandfather, Carter Company, a large chain of high end retail stores. It was Usagi's dream to someday walk in her father's footsteps.

"The meeting was cancelled." he said simply.

Usagi wasn't deterred. Her father had always treated her like an adult, and she was used to his unresponsiveness.

"I'm surprised. I know this is a very busy time for the company. It must have been an emergency?" she asked.

"Mr. Graham was unable to attend due to illness. Stupid reason if you ask me. The meeting was rescheduled. Usagi, tomorrow Ms. Anderson will take you to get your supplies for the upcoming school year. I have given her a list of what is needed."

"Yes sir."

Kenji Carter glanced down at his pocket watch as the remaining dishes were removed from the table. Usagi knew instantly what was to come next. He would instruct her to "be off to bed", while he excused himself to the den, where he would have a glass of brandy and a cigar while he finished reading his Wall Street Journal.

"Well Usagi, you should be off to bed now. I will see you tomorrow." her father said as he rose from his seat.

Usagi walked to her father and gave him a quick hug.

"Goodnight sir." she said as she began to walk to her room. Her father didn't reply, he never did. Once back in her room Usagi sighed deeply. School was starting again next week, an idea that she was not happy about. Tomorrow Ms. Anderson would take her shopping for her supplies, list in hand from her father, a list she would never deviate from. Just once she would like to buy an outfit of her own choosing. Maybe an outfit that would gain the approval from Seiya Kou. This time it was a dreamy sigh that sounded from her lips. Seiya Kou, was four years her senior. His family belonged to the same country club as her father. He was extremely handsome and very kind. Last year he had danced with Usagi at the country club's summer dance. Usagi couldn't believe that he had even noticed her, standing in the corner like she was, but he had asked her to dance and Usagi was in love.

Crawling into her large bed Usagi soon found herself dreaming of shopping spree's and dances with handsome men.

Mamoru was taking his usual route to work. The handsome sixteen year old walked along the dirt roads that passed by little farms. It wasn't that far of a walk, about a mile or so from his home. He worked at the only gas station in town, fueling up cars and doing small mechanical work. His mom had died about five years ago, leaving only him, his father and his sister. His father worked as a elementary teacher and Mamoru had taken on his job to help with finances.

"Hey Mamoru." a blonde haired boy greeted from behind the counter at the gas station.

"Hey Andrew." he replied as he grabbed his time card from the wall.

It was only the two of them who worked here, besides the owner, Mr. Harris.

"Harris is out on lunch." Andrew said.

"Yeah? How's it been so far today?"

"You know, the usual, slow."

Mamoru nodded. Living in such a small town wasn't the best for business, but Mamoru didn't mind. It gave him time to do his homework. Just then the bell rang signaling that there were customer's outside.

"I got it." Mamoru said as he headed out the door.

A blue 84 mustang was parked next to the fuel pump, and three girls that Mamoru recognized from his high school were inside.

"Hi Mamoru!" the driver greeted with an all too big smile.

"What can I do for you?"

"Oh just fill it up."

"Alright."

"So, Mamoru? You going to be trying out for the football team this year? Cause I'm trying out for cheerleading, so I could like cheer ya on!"

Mamoru pushed his dark hair out of his eyes as he leaned in towards the driver window.

"That so?" he asked with a coy smile.

The girl blushed crimson and her passengers began to giggle. Mamoru's blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Yeah. But what about you? Football?"

"Nah. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my good looks."

The fuel pump dinged, letting him know that the car was done being fueled. He replaced the fuel cap and once again turned to the blushing brunette.

"That'll be $24.35."

The brunette fished out two twenty's from her purse.

"Here, keep the change." she said.

"Good luck at tryouts. You'll have to let me know how it goes."

"Yeah, maybe we could celebrate."

"Maybe."

With that the car pulled away from the station and back out onto the road. Mamoru shook his head with amusement before walking back inside.

"What's so funny?" Andrew asked, looking up from his magazine.

"Nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

The chauffer dropped Usagi off at her school. It was a private school that had once been prestige but now was little more than any other school in the Boston area. Her father insisted that she attend this particular school because the teacher's were strict and the curriculum was old fashioned. One of the only schools still run by nun's, St. Catherine's towered before Usagi in all of its dark and dreary glory. To her it looked more like a prison than a school. It was both a middle school, and a high school. Teenagers were scattered upon the grounds in cliques. Usagi belonged to none of them. She was an outcast. She earned straight A's and wore her uniform perfectly. Those quality's and her shy demeanor were not clique material.

Sitting down at her desk, she pulled out her book while she waited for class to start. She didn't even hear the young girl approach her.

"Hey!"

Usagi glanced up surprised only to see a pretty young girl smiling down at her.

"Hello." she managed to reply.

"God, is this place ugly or what? I just moved here from Long Island. Why are you in here so early?"

Usagi had to concentrate on what this mysterious girl was saying, she switched topics so quickly.

"It's not the most aesthetically pleasing place, but the curriculum is great." Usagi answered.

"You talk like an adult."

Usagi just shrugged.

"I'm Raye Hino."

Usagi looked uncertainly at Raye's outstretched hand before clasping it.

"Usagi Carter."

Raye took a seat in the desk next to Usagi and soon the two girls were chatting aimlessly. Raye was brash and cynical, Usagi liked her right away.

At lunch the two girls sat outside.

"So, Usagi, are there any cute boys at this school, or are they all just a bunch of tools."

"I guess there are some cute guys, but I've never talked to any of them."

"Yeah? Well if you ask me the cuter the boy, the bigger the tool."

Usagi blushed. Her new friend was using expressions that were certainly not appropriate.

"So Ms. Hino, why did you move here from Long Island?"

"My dad got a job working for a local politician, and its Raye, do I look like I'm forty?"

Usagi giggled, Raye giggled in return. Usagi turned somber then.

"Raye? Why are you talking to me? I mean, I'm kind of an outcast here, it doesn't make sense to me that someone like you would want to be talking to someone like me."

Raye looked shocked.

"Because I don't give a damn what people think. And," she added with a smile, "I think you're nice."

That was all Usagi needed to hear. The two became inseparable.

It was near impossible to distinguish were his body began and the girl beneath him ended. Their "celebration" had started with a couple beers at the local park and had ended up in her car being hot and heavy. Mamoru shifted off the brunette and pulled up his jeans while she fumbled to put her bra back on.

"That was nice." She purred.

Mamoru said nothing in reply.

"Didn't you think so?"

"Yeah sure, nice." he said as he pulled his T-shirt back on.

"What's wrong with you?" her tone getting more irritated by the second.

"Congratulations on making the cheerleading squad." he said as he exited the car and began walking home.

The look on the brunette's face was outraged.

Mamoru walked towards home and watched as her blue mustang zoomed past him. He sighed. It wasn't that it hadn't been a "fun" evening, it was just that he didn't care. He didn't care about her, and he knew she didn't really care about him, he was just more honest about it. This wasn't the first evening like this he had experienced. Since he turned sixteen it seemed that girls were constantly throwing themselves at him. Maybe he took advantage of it, but weren't they also getting something in return? Why was it that it was never enough for them? He would have thought by now that it would have been clear. He didn't want a girlfriend. So why did they always seem to expect that he would ask?

He opened the front door to his house. It was late and all the lights were off, signaling that both his father and his sister had gone to bed. He took his shoes off and bounded up the stairs and into his room. He fell back against his bed with a thump.

He grabbed his notebook from off his night stand and began to scribble down his new thoughts and ideas. Someday he was going to get out of this town. He was going to make a name for himself. His notebook was his ticket out of here. It was filled with business idea's, stats and statistics. He was only sixteen now, but he was already planning his future.

He placed the notebook back in it's place and closed his eyes. He dreamed about fame and wealth. Not once did he dream of love.

A/N: A sincere thank you for those who have reviewed! This story is going to be kind of a long one, but I have the idea from beginning to end, so hopefully it will be updated daily! Please let me know what you think of my latest chapter!

Catchastar101


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As you may have noticed the beginning of this story is to kind of give you a better idea of Usagi and Mamoru's background before we get into the really good stuff, lol. Thank you so very much to all who have read and reviewed this story. I wish I owned these characters, but I don't. Sigh. Let me know what you think of Chapter 3. Xoxo Catchastar101

Usagi couldn't stop talking about her new friend.

"She is absolutely lovely, father. Very bright too."

Kenji nodded towards his daughter while he continued to eat.

"Father? Would it be alright if my new friend spent the night?"

"As long as it's not on a school night. If I find out though that your grades begin to slip because of this girl, you won't be permitted to see her. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, well you should be off to bed now Usagi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Since tomorrow is Friday, may Ra..uh Ms. Hino come over after school to spend the night?"

Kenji thought about that for a moment while he rubbed his chin. After a moment or two of thinking it over he finally agreed, granted that Usagi obtained permission from Ms. Hino's parents.

Usagi was thrilled, and late at night while she lay in bed she thought about how much fun it would be having Raye over at her house. Her very first sleepover, and her very first friend.

The next day at school Usagi couldn't wait to find Raye. She knew her friend walked to school, so she waited by the front gates. She soon spotted her walking slowly up towards the school. When she reached Usagi the first thing she noticed were Raye's red and puffy eyes.

"Raye? What's wrong?"

"My father lost his job. We're going to have to move back to Long Island."

"What? That can't be! You just got here!"

"I know, and I really like it here too, but what can I possibly do? If he doesn't find a new job soon there will be no choice but to move." Raye said.

Usagi thought about having to lose her friend after just meeting her. The thought didn't sit well at all. She had to do something.

"Raye? I wanted to know if you would like to spend the night at my house after school. Maybe the two of us could come up with a plan so you can stay."

Raye looked into Usagi's pleading eyes. It was obvious to her that Usagi truly cared about her, and she was touched. She found her first smile of the day.

"That sounds like fun."

Usagi beamed.

The first bell rang letting students know they had five minutes to get to class. Raye grabbed Usagi by the arm and pulled her towards the building.

"Let's go!"

By the time school was dismissed Usagi could barely contain her excitement. She packed up her belongings and ran out front to meet Raye who said she would be waiting for her by the front gates. She bounded out of the school and found Raye talking with a cute boy. Usagi hesitated and waited for the boy to leave before walking up next to Raye.

"Who was that?"

"Anthony. Total tool."

Usagi laughed.

"Do you need to talk to your parents before coming over?" Usagi asked as she noticed her chauffer approaching.

"I already did. I cut class a little early and went home to tell them. It's cool."

"Well, here's our ride." Usagi said as she approached the Rolls parked out front.

"You gotta be kidding me? I mean, I know you said that your family was wealthy but this wealthy?" Raye said.

"You still want to come over right?" Usagi asked a little fearfully. She hadn't been truly honest with her friend about her family and she was worried Raye would become upset.

"Are you kidding me? Of course." Raye said as she dove into the back seat of the waiting vehicle.

The ride took just under twenty minutes before reaching the gated manor Usagi called home.

"This is your house?" Raye asked.

"Yeah. It's just my father and I."

"Wow! It's huge. I mean, you could totally get lost in there."

Usagi giggled.

"Wanna see my room?"

"Do I ever!"

The two girls raced out of the car and into the house.

Raye looked around at the antique furnishings in Usagi's room. It wasn't exactly how she pictured it, but somehow it made sense. She smiled at her friend who was watching her with uncertain eyes from the doorway. It was odd to Raye that someone with this much wealth would be as shy and lack confidence the way Usagi did. It's probably what endeared Raye to her. Usagi was honest and down to earth. Unlike most girls their age who constantly fought with each other and made backstabbing remarks, her new friend could barely get herself to say the word "damn".

"I like your room. It suits you."

She watched as Usagi's shoulders slumped down in relief. Obviously she had been waiting for Raye to say something negative.

"Dinner is at five. You'll get to meet my father then. Until then we have the whole place to ourselves." Usagi said. "What would you like to do?"

Raye smacked Usagi with a pillow.

"Pillow fight!"

"Mamoru?" a voice sounded from behind his bedroom door accompanied by a knock.

"Come in."

His little sister walked in. She was only ten, but already she was rebelling. She had dyed her hair bright pink and wore the most ridiculous outfits Mamoru had ever seen. Her blue eyes sparkled back at him a perfect match of his own.

"What's up Katie?" He asked as he put the book he was reading down.

"Dinner's ready."

"Alright, I'll be right down. What are we having?"

"Same thing we always have, steak." she said nonchalantly.

"What, you don't like steak?" Mamoru asked teasingly as he got up from his bed.

"I've decided to become a vegetarian."

Mamoru sighed. Yet another rebellion from his little sister. He really couldn't blame her though. She had lost her mother, and their father was rarely home. Honestly he felt sorry for her. That was part of the reason it was so important that he become successful, so that he could take care of her, and their dad.

He walked by her and rubbed her hair, something she hated.

"Let's go little vegetarian, your steak's getting cold."

She pushed him away from her causing him to laugh.

"You can be so rude Mamoru!"

Their father was waiting for them at the dinner table. Mamoru took his spot and pushed up his sleeves.

"Hat off Mamoru." his father said.

Mamoru took off his hat and hung it up against the back of his chair. Katie took her seat with a thump and began pouting, her arms crossed against her chest.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Katie has decided to become a vegetarian dad. Isn't that nice?" Mamoru said as he scooped up some mashed potatoes and placed them on his plate.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Eating animals is murder." Katie announced.

Carl looked down at his daughter and sighed. It was always something with that little one.

"Well you can at least eat some potatoes and a salad." he told her.

Mamoru grinned as he took a bite out of his meal.

"I will eat a salad, but nothing else." Katie said before sticking her tiny nose into the air. This time Mamoru laughed out loud. She was such a riot, and their father didn't know what to do with himself when she behaved this way.


	4. Chapter 4

"Raye!" Usagi shouted out to her friend.

"Hey Usagi! What's up?" the raven haired girl said as she neared her friend who was waiting at the school gate.

"I have the solution to your problem." Usagi smiled.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You're going to live with me!"

"What?!" Raye said, almost dropping her books she was carrying.

"I talked to my father last night about your situation. I suggested that maybe you could stay at our house for the remainder of the school year, or at least till your dad finds a new job." Usagi said.

It had been one of her greatest successes. She had told her father about Raye not being able to stay at St. Catherine's and how such a bright young girl wouldn't get the education she deserved.

"Isn't it a pity father? An opportunity for better education being taken away."

Kenji had nodded in agreement.

"It's true. Schools nowadays lack proper curriculum and teachers are too lenient." He had replied.

"Now father, here's a suggestion. Perhaps Raye could stay on with us, at least for the remainder of the school year. You would be providing her with such a wonderful opportunity."

Kenji looked directly at his daughter, but said nothing. Usagi was worried that perhaps he wouldn't agree and she would have to find another way of helping her friend.

"She's a straight A student, like myself. Works very hard as well." Usagi said in hopes of convincing him.

"As long as she remains so, then I guess I don't have a problem with her staying on for the remainder of the school year." Kenji replied before turning back to his newspaper.

Usagi hadn't been able to keep her smile from showing, and she excused herself from the dinner table. She couldn't wait to tell Raye!

"I can't believe you did that!" Raye said.

"Well, what do you think?" Usagi asked.

Raye looked at Usagi with eyes that were trying to figure out if Usagi was just being charitable. Raye Hino did not need charity. Her friend was staring at her openly, her blue eyes sparkling from behind her lenses. Raye knew it wasn't charity. Usagi was her friend, and like a true friend she was trying to help.

"I'll have to talk to my parents about it, but I think it'll be alright."

"Great!"

"Hey Usagi?" Raye said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Usagi smiled, "what are friends for?"

What had supposed to be the remainder of the school year, had turned out to be the remainder of high school. Raye's father and mother had moved back to Long Island, but Raye continued to live with Usagi and attend St. Catherine's. She would visit her parents on the weekends, and spend winter and some of summer vacation with them. While it was difficult for Raye at first, she soon grew accustomed to the strange arrangement. She had worked hard through high school and had graduated with honors beside Usagi. Raye had earned herself a scholarship, and though he never actually said the words, Usagi knew her father was proud of Raye. She had become like family, and her father in his own way treated Raye as such. He paid for her trips to visit her family, and she was invited on vacations with him and Usagi. The two girls became more like sisters, and were eagerly awaiting college next year. Tonight, however they were going to celebrate!

The Williamsburg Country Club was hosting it's annual summer dance. Usagi had attended every year, but this was the first time Raye was also attending. She couldn't wait to point out Seiya Kou to Raye, and she couldn't wait for Seiya to see her. She had ditched her glasses for contacts, something that she had to argue with her father about for nearly a month. Her hair that once hung straight and limp to her shoulders was now long with some waves. She had finally blossomed, and tonight she was going to let Seiya know it. Last week she had gone shopping with Raye and picked out the perfect dress for the summer dance. Tea length and strapless, Usagi had felt like a princess when she tried it on. The silver material was beautiful, with streaks of pink and blue. It wasn't skin tight, but hugged her curves just enough. Raye had let out a low whistle when Usagi had stepped out of the dressing room.

"You look great!"

So tonight, Usagi was putting on her dress and applying just a little bit of make-up. While her father wasn't pleased with Usagi's outfit, he hadn't ordered her to pick out another.

At that moment Raye walked into Usagi's room.

"You ready Usagi?"

Usagi turned from her mirror and faced her friend.

"Let's go!"

Mamoru sighed deeply. Since graduation he had been working his tail off in hopes of achieving his dream. This past year he finally procured an internship working for Kou & Associates. That was why he was here tonight at this stupid country club. Ugh, it was as if everyone knew he wasn't one of them. He had been treated cordially, but nobody really paid him any attention. Taking a sip of his champagne, Mamoru leaned up against the wall facing the dance floor. He sat there watching the couples mingle and dance without a care. Secretly he hated them. He was brought out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder.

"Having a good time?" Seiya Kou, the son of Mamoru's boss asked.

"A great time." Mamoru lied.

"Yeah well, lucky for you this is a one time thing. I have to come to these things all the time."

Mamoru refrained from responding. It was the same type of treatment he had been receiving all night. He didn't belong, and everyone was intent on letting him know it.

"Well you'll have to excuse me. Enjoy your evening." Seiya said as he left to chat with a beautiful red head across the dance floor.

"Yeah you too." Mamoru mumbled under his breath.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Chiba!"

Mamoru groaned inwardly. Mr. Kou had been introducing him to all his associates.

"Mr. Chiba, I would like you to meet Mr. Kenji Carter."

"Pleased to meet you." Mamoru said, grasping Mr. Carter's hand.

"Mr. Kou informs me that you are working as an intern for him this year." Kenji said, his eyes narrowed as he looked Mamoru up and down.

"Yes sir."

"Well, best of luck to you. I suggest you take advantage of this opportunity that has been bestowed upon you."

"Of course Mr. Carter."

"Now, if you'll excuse me gentleman, I have a card game to get to." Kenji said.

Mamoru nodded as both gentleman left, leaving him to fend for himself. Turning his attention back to the dance floor his attention was once again drawn to Seiya Kou. He was talking to a pretty blonde in a silver dress, and she was hanging on his every word.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you SOOOO much to everyone who had either read or reviewed this story. You guys have made my day! Here's the latest chapter, as always let me know what you think!! And of course you all know the character's aren't mine __J _

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Usagi said.

"Yes, Beryl is making me into an honest man." Seiya replied as he wrapped his arm around the waist of his fiancée.

Usagi looked over the statuesque beauty. Usagi never stood a chance. In her mind, she knew there was no way of competing with the lovely Beryl. Looking at the two of them, Usagi felt her heart crack. She felt so silly, and extremely embarrassed.

"Well I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you. By the way Usagi you look lovely today."

"You think so?" Usagi couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"Yes I do. I think apart of me will always remember you as that little she girl with glasses though." Seiya smiled warmly. Usagi knew he didn't say it to be cruel hearted; he was just being honest.

Usagi excused herself from their company. She didn't want to lose it in front of everyone. Oh, she wished she knew were Raye had gone off to. She looked for her for a while but soon gave up; instead, she quick grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the servers and headed out to the balcony for some fresh air. She knew she was underage, but nobody seemed to mind. Besides, one little glass of champagne wouldn't hurt.

Out on the balcony a tall and dark haired man was enjoying the night air when the pretty blonde suddenly joined him on the balcony. He watched her as she made her way to the railing. It was obvious that she was upset about something. She wore a frown and was clutching her glass of champagne so tightly he feared the glass would shatter. She had yet to notice she wasn't alone on the balcony and he was about to leave to give her privacy when she muttered something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Bunch of assholes."

Mamoru could've laughed. Something about this girl was different from the rest of the socialites inside. Throwing caution, and perhaps his pride, into the wind, he approached her.

"My sentiments exactly."

Usagi looked up startled. She didn't know that anyone had been out here. She felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks when she realized that he had heard what she said. She quickly took a sip of her champagne to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was out here. I should not have said what I did." Usagi told the gentleman.

"Don't be. I too have come to the conclusion that they are a bunch of assholes."

Usagi looked into the man's eyes shining with amusement and smiled. Wow, was this guy attractive! Ebony hair that fell boyishly into his midnight blue eyes. He was tall and built in a fashion that even Adonis would be jealous. Her thoughts caused her face to heat up and she quickly started to gulp down her drink before he could notice her blush.

Her cheeks were bright red with her embarrassment. He had seen her appreciative glance up and down his figure. He could have chuckled, but it would only embarrass her further. Instead, he decided to return the favor by running his hungry eyes over her. He had been wrong, she wasn't pretty, she was damn beautiful. Her hair was long and looked silky to the touch. She was just a pint-sized woman, but her curves didn't go unnoticed. Despite her height, her legs were long, but what really struck him were her eyes. Never had he seen such a unique shade of blue. They were mesmerizing.

Usagi felt her pulse quicken as his eyes traveled the length of her figure. She had never been looked at in such a way.

"I'm Mamoru Chiba."

"Usagi Carter."

They stared at each other a little bit longer before Mamoru turned to lean against the railing.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to the Mr. Kenji Carter would you?"

"My father."

"Ah, I see." Mamoru said.

"I haven't seen you here before. What brings you here?" Usagi asked while drinking the remainder of her champagne.

"I came with Mr. Kou's party. I just started working for him."

Mamoru waited for the look of disgust to cross her face, but it never did. Instead, she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Are you interested in investments?" Usagi asked.

"I'm interested in lots of things, but investments are a good place to start."

Usagi nodded in agreement.

"Are you from the Boston area originally?"

"No. I'm from a small town in Ohio."

"Sounds lovely."

Was she being sarcastic? He searched her eyes for any sign that she was. What he found amazed him, she was being honest. This girl was certainly becoming a mystery to him.

"Usagi? Would you care to dance with me?"

Usagi's eyes went wide. Was it her imagination or was this extremely handsome man asking her to dance? She looked at his outstretched hand and with only the barest second of hesitation accepted it.

A waltz was playing when the couple entered the dance floor. Inwardly Usagi cringed, she was a horrible waltzer. At first, it was a little awkward but soon their rhythms matched and Usagi couldn't believe it, she was waltzing. Her, Usagi Carter, was waltzing. It felt so natural, so right. She didn't know what it was, if it was the champagne, the music, or the handsome Mamoru Chiba, but she knew that this moment was magical. A magical moment she would never forget.

All to soon the music stopped. Mamoru lead her off the dance floor, his hand cradling her elbow.

"I'm staying at the Marriot hotel on 5th street." He whispered in her ear before disappearing into the crowd. Usagi couldn't move, her heart was pounding so furiously.

"Usagi!"

She hesitantly turned from where Mamoru had disappeared and towards the sound of her name being called out.

"Oh my god Usagi! Who was that? Was that Seiya?" Raye asked.

Usagi turned back to where he had vanished.

"No, that was Mamoru Chiba." she whispered.

Raye looked at her friend's star struck expression and smiled.

"He's hot!" she said, "must be a total tool."

Usagi couldn't help but giggle.

"_I'm staying at the Marriot hotel on 5__th__ street." _Mamoru's voice echoed through her head.

"_the Marriot hotel…5__th__ street."_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm loving all of you who have given this story your reviews! They have been awesome, just like you all are awesome J Well here's the next chapter…. What are your thoughts?? - Catchastar101_

Usagi was driving herself and Raye home from the country club in her silver BMW. Raye had introduced Usagi to some girls that were apparently going to be attending the same college as they were. They were extremely nice and Usagi was glad to have met them. Her mind however was still stuck on the image of Mamoru Chiba. So after a brief discussion with their new found friends they had left.

_"The Marriot hotel…5th street."_

"Raye?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been kissed? I mean REALLY kissed?"

Raye was taken aback by the question. She was silent while she examined her friends facial features. It was obvious her mind was on that Chiba guy she had seen her dancing with. Raye smiled.

"Actually, I have." Raye closed her eyes and replayed the memory in her head. "His name was Chad. It was about two summers ago. I had gone back to Long Island to visit my parents, well obviously. Anyways, my cousin Vinny (Just made myself laugh, oh I'm dumb) took me to this club. Kinda a underground thing ya know? So we get to this club and some local band is playing, not really good or anything. You couldn't really see them either cause everyone is this place is jumping up and down, like they're on pogo sticks or something. Then this guy with a purple Mohawk gets shoved by this other guy and they start fighting. At one point someone almost knocked me over but I was pulled out of the way. I was going to just say thanks and book it out of there, when I looked up and saw the most gorgeous man in my life. I literally was speechless. He smiled at me and gave me his name."

"And then he kissed you?" Usagi asked. She was becoming enthralled with Raye's story. By this time they had reached their house and were walking inside when Usagi had asked her question.

"Nope. Actually he turned and walked away." Raye said as she took of her shoes and placed her purse on the entryway floor.

"But…"

"Will you let me finish? Jeez."

Usagi waited patiently for her friend to continue as she followed Raye further into the house and into the kitchen where Raye grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. After taking a generous gulp, she replaced the cap and continued with her encounter.

"Ok, so he walked away, and I couldn't believe it. I'm standing there completely dumbfounded when Vinny comes up and says we gotta leave. We're driving back to my parents house and I happen to mention how Chad saved me from the people who were fighting. Turns out Vinny knows this Chad guy, in fact he's supposed to hang out with him the next day. I practically begged him to let me tag along. I mean this guy was gorgeous, I just had to see him again."

Usagi nodded, completely captivated by not only the story but the look on her friends face as she recalled what was obviously a very special memory.

"Finally he agrees. The next day Vinny picks me up and we end up driving to this park where people play Frisbee golf, and there he was. We didn't get to talk much until he and Vinny had finished playing. Vinny had went to some store to pick up some soda's and Chad and I end up talking. He's telling me about how he's graduating that year and stuff. It was great and then…"

"He kissed you?"

"Nope."

"Aw come on Raye. Just get to the kiss already." Usagi whined.

Raye smiled, thoroughly enjoying Usagi's reactions.

"Alright fine. So we ended up talking and Vinny had come back from the store and his cell starts ringing. It's some kind of emergency and he's got to go. Chad offers to take me home, so Vinny leaves. By this time it's close to sunset. The sky was a multitude of colors, which I mentioned to him. Somehow "colors" was the magic word because when I looked back over at him he kissed me." Raye sighed, a dreamy expression that Usagi had never seen before upon her face. "It was magically Usagi. It was like floating through the stars."

Usagi was somewhat jealous. She herself had never been kissed, and the way Raye had described it all was intoxicating. There was one thing she didn't get though, why hadn't Raye told her this story before. She said it had happened two summers ago, and yet, tonight was the first time Usagi had even heard about this guy named Chad.

"Hey Raye? How come you never told me this before?"

Raye smiled down at her, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"A girl's gotta have her secrets Usagi."

Usagi frowned. Secrets? Weren't secrets a bad thing? She had never had a secret before, and she was amazed that her friend, more so her sister had, and had kept it from her. She sat there contemplating and turning it around in her mind before she abruptly turned and starting walking towards the front door. This snapped Raye from her dream world and she hurried after her. She watched as Usagi put on her shoes and grabbed her keys.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Raye asked.

Usagi smiled at her friend, a signal not to worry, before opening the front door and walking towards her car. Raye chased after her.

"Wait! Really Usagi, where are you going? What about your dad?"

"Don't worry about him. He's playing cards and won't be home for a while." Usagi said, sitting down behind the wheel of the BMW and turning the key in the ignition.

"But where are YOU going!?"

Usagi smiled sweetly at her friend before replying.

"A girl's gotta have her secrets."

Before Raye could respond, the car pulled into gear and out onto the street.


	7. Chapter 7

"What am I doing?" Usagi thought as she neared 5th street. "I just want to see him again, that's all. No harm in that." Her mind had been in constant argument with itself since she had left her house. As she entered the lobby of the Marriot her nervousness begun to intensify. Her voice shook as she asked the lobby clerk for Mamoru Chiba's room number.

"He's in room 2012. Take the elevators to your right."

"Thank you."

Once the elevator doors closed she felt pure panic.

"Oh my god, I can't do this. This is not something I do." Her mind screamed as the elevator continued its ascent. It had seemed that every ounce of confidence that she had disappeared. "Damn Raye and her story. That's the reason I'm down here."

That's when another voice other than her own filled her mind.

"_I'll always remember you as that little girl with glasses."_

She had gone to the dance in hopes that Seiya would finally see her as a woman. Not only did he tell her that she would always be a child in his eyes, but he was getting married.

A vision of Mamoru filled her mind. She remembered how it felt to have his eyes trail the length of her. It was obvious that he didn't see her as a child. The way he had looked at her had excited her. She knew **that** was the real reason she was here.

As she stood outside of his room she took a calming breath.

"Be cool Usagi." she said to herself.

She lifted her still shaking hand and knocked on the door.

He was about to pour himself a night cap when he heard knocking on his door. As was always his manner, he walked to the door with all the arrogance of a king and swung the door wide open. He was shocked to see a pint-sized blonde staring up at him with her unique blue eyes.

"Usagi."

"Uh yeah, hi. I was just in the neighborhood." Usagi lied as she twisted a piece of her hair between her fingers.

"Come on in."

She followed him into his hotel room, her heart pounding in her ears.

"I was just about to pour myself a drink. Would you care for one?" Mamoru asked from behind the kitchen.

"Oh no thanks. Gee this sure is a nice room."

"Yeah. I had expected to be put into some Motel 8 but Mr. Kou was generous enough to put me and the other interns up here." Mamoru replied as he walked from behind the kitchen with his drink in hand. "It's got a nice veranda, here, come see."

She followed Mamoru towards the sliding glass doors that led out into the cool night air. Taking a deep breath she finally started to relax. She glanced over to Mamoru and studied him in the moonlight. He had removed his tuxedo jacket and his bowtie was undone. The top few buttons of his shirt were open, exposing part of his chest. Usagi couldn't understand how anyone could look that handsome. He was looking out over the city, taking a sip every now and then of his drink. She could feel heat begin to spread across her body. It was a strange and foreign feeling but, she admitted, it also felt good.

He knew she was watching him. He could feel her eyes, like tangible hands running over his body. His own reaction to her gaze was surprising. Never before had a woman's gaze set his heart to pounding. Not being able to stand it any longer he turned his full attention on her, big mistake. The moonlight was bathing her in its glow causing her hair to shimmer. Her silver dress made her look like a goddess, as the gentle breeze would lift the hem before falling back down, teasing him. He approached her slowly until he was just a breath away. The top of her head reached only to his shoulders. He was afraid to touch her; afraid she would fade away like a dream. She was looking up at him with those eyes of hers. He tried to read them but she was hiding her thoughts well. Slowly he reached out to cup her face with his hands before he lowered his head.

"This is it," Usagi thought, "he's going to kiss me." She closed her eyes in anticipation. She could feel his breath on her face. He was standing so close that she could feel the heat radiating off his body. When the kiss didn't come, she opened her eyes and looked into his midnight ones that were staring at her. She saw the lust in their smoldering depths, but she wasn't afraid. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in to her. She thought she saw his eyes widen in surprise but she couldn't be sure because at that moment Mamoru's lips descended upon hers.

He had only wanted to taste her, but now he couldn't stop. He kissed her like a man just returned from war. His mouth slanted over hers again and again. When he couldn't stand it anymore he deepened the kiss, forcing her mouth open. She gasped then, ready to break the kiss but the feeling of his tongue against hers was so pleasurable that soon she was returning his kiss with even more intensity. Her hands were now tangled in his hair, their bodies pressed tightly against one another. Suddenly he broke the kiss. She gazed up at him, afraid that she had displeased him in some way, but his eyes were still clouded with lust. Did she do that to him?

She was looking up at him with a confused expression on her face. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were swollen from his kisses. He had stopped the kiss because he was afraid he was losing control, a feeling he had never encountered before. He was about to tell her that it might be a good idea if she left when she whispered softly.

"Please Mamo-chan. I want to know what it feels like to fly to the stars."

He groaned deep in his throat before attacking her lips once more. Her lips opened for him easily this time and little moans of pleasure were coming from her. He grabbed her and lifted her up so that her legs straddled him from around. Her hands still in his hair, her lips still moving upon his. He carried her to his bed and laid her down before laying his full length atop her.

"You want to see the stars?" He asked against her neck as he nibbled on her flesh there.

"Yes."

"Then get ready little one, cause it's gonna be one hell of a ride."

_A/N: Whew, getting kinda steamy in here huh? Just to let you all know you can go about continuing this story in one of two ways. The next chapter is going to be rated M and will go from this chapter. However, if you aren't into those kinds of scenes you can skip the next chapter and continue reading. I promise you won't be lost! Anyways, please let me know what you all think!!! Xoxo Catchastar101._


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: This chapter is rated M. It is not necessary to read this chapter to follow the rest of the story, so don't feel like you need to. For those of you who don't mind, well…ENJOY!!**

Mamoru's hands slid down her body as he kissed her neck. His right hand cupped her breast and gently squeezed it, causing Usagi to moan loudly. Her legs were wrapped around his waist causing her dress to ride up and reveal her long and slender legs. He continued to nibble and tease her breast with his one hand while the other moved slowly over the length of her left leg. Her skin was so smooth. He wanted to see all of her, which meant that silken dress of hers had to go.

His mouth returned to her cherry lips and she met the kiss with all her passion. Her hands now sliding up and down his back. He began to push the silver silk up over her thighs all the while never breaking their kiss.

Usagi knew she should stop this, things were going to fast, but damn it all for some reason it felt so right. She decided to throw all reason out the window and to just bask in the moment. With that thought, she grabbed at his shirt and began pulling it over his head. Mamoru assisted her with removing the garment past his shoulders and over his head. He grabbed the discarded shirt and flung it across the room without even a glance in the direction it landed. Immediately Usagi's hands moved to caress the exposed skin of his back and chest. His skin was warm to the touch and she marveled at the feeling of his corded muscles beneath her fingertips. Mamoru didn't give her much time to explore; he was already pulling her dress over her head with one swift movement.

The night air blowing through the open glass doors kissed and cooled Usagi's heated skin, now exposed. The only garments concealing her body were her bra and silk panties.

"You like silk." Mamoru said as he gazed upon her.

"Yes, I…I like the way it feels I guess."

Mamoru smiled warmly if not coyly down at her. He brought his mouth close to her ear when he whispered.

"There is no finer silk I promise you than that of my mouth upon your skin."

Usagi shivered from the passion he was eliciting from her. His mouth was slowly making its way from her neck down towards the valley between her breasts. His hand reached beneath her and unclasped her bra, which again he removed swiftly with his expert hands. Before Usagi knew what hit her, his mouth clamped her nipple in his mouth. A white-hot streak of pleasure coursed through her. She couldn't think, couldn't move. He continued his feasting before moving to his mouth lazily down. Her hands dug deep into his ebony locks as he inched his way down her body. Caressing her with the silk of his mouth. He had reached her very core, kissing her through her silk panties now damp with her passion.

"Mamo-chan."

He smiled into the darkness, loving the sound of his name upon her lips. Slowly he began to pull the final barrier away. Allowing his fingers to trail from her hips, down to her toes where the panties disappeared into the darkened room. She lay before him now completely nude and his breath caught. Her hair was spilled out over his bead, her skin glistening in the moonlight with her passion. He started kissing his way back up her body, starting at her ankles, until once again he had reached her center, but now it was lay bare for him. He kissed her gently before he ravaged her taste.

He was going to kill her. There was no possible way she could survive this much pleasure. She felt it building, the tension deep within her. His mouth was doing unspeakable things to her.

"Mamo-chan!!" She cried out.

It was upon hearing his name cried out with such urgency that pushed Mamoru over the edge of control. He tore at his slacks, removing them and his boxers at the same time. He was hard and throbbing with his need for her. Covering her naked body with his own, he almost shuddered. She felt so good. Her skin was soft and warm. His member was right at her entrance and yet he hesitated.

"Please." she whispered.

"To the stars my little one."

He drove into her, consumed by the feeling of her sheath. Usagi cried out. He started his rhythm slowly. Increasing his speed he watched her face. Reaching between their bodies he touched her swollen jewel causing Usagi to jump right over the edge. She shattered upon him in such a beautiful and glorious way that it caused him to climax. His seed poured into her and he fell atop her in complete and utter release.

It took him much longer than usual to regain himself. He lifted himself off her and rolled off the bed in search for his boxers and slacks. Usagi also began to redress, though her movements were much slower than his. Once back in her panties and bra she fell back against the mattress, too tired to even try to put on her dress. Mamoru stood over her. His chest was still bare but he had his slacks back on. She smiled when she noticed how disheveled his hair was. No doubt she was the reason.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.

"Tell you what?"

"That you were a virgin."

Usagi's face burst into crimson.

His voice was tender when he said, "I could have made it easier for you."

Usagi couldn't voice her reply, but she smiled up at him, silently telling him she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

He smiled in return before helping her up off the bed. She pulled her dress back on and frowned. Mamoru's kisses were defiantly better silk.

"How long are you going to be in the Boston area?" Usagi asked, unsure of what to say after their night together.

"Just till the end of the summer, so 3 weeks I guess. Usagi? How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

Mamoru just nodded. He went over to the desk and scribbled something down on paper to hand to her.

"Here. This is my cell number." He said.

He walked her to his door and kissed her goodnight.

Driving home Usagi couldn't stop smiling. Raye had been right; a girl really did need a few secrets.

_A/N: I feel like I need to take a shower after writing that, lol. Hope you all enjoyed it!! Don't go thinking this story is even close to being finished… I still have a lot up my sleeve here! As always your reviews are always welcomed and loved!! That's probably why this story has been so much fun for me, because of all of you!! Xoxo Catchastar101_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far! A couple things have been brought to my attention so I thought I would quick address them. As for the names of the characters, Usagi in particular, having a blend of the Japanese and American names, I have no idea why I did it that way, lol. I can see where it wouldn't make total sense, but just go forward in the story with the idea that it's supposed to be all Japanese names. I also know that it's starting to seem rushed, but I promise that it will all make sense as we go forward. I'm thankful for the constructive criticism and welcome it as we continue with the story!! Xoxo Catchastar101_

Raye and Usagi were having breakfast at their favorite café. Usually the two chatted away but this morning was so far spent in silence. Raye watched her best friend sip at her coffee and pondered what to say. Usagi had left late last night and had returned hours later. Where she had gone was still a mystery, and what she had done was a bigger mystery still.

"Where did you go last night?" She finally asked.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders.

"No, tell me. Come on Usagi. You know you can tell me anything."

Usagi stared into Raye's lavender eyes. Maybe she should tell her. She certainly wanted to. Would Raye think that she was a slut? How would she ever be able to explain why she did it? Her friend continued to look back at her, her eyes warmly shining. Unable to meet her gaze, she lowered her eyes before confessing.

"I went to Mamoru Chiba's hotel."

Raye's mouth dropped.

"Wh-Why?"

"To be kissed."

"And did he?"

Usagi's face burst into a blush, telling Raye that he had indeed kissed her, and much more. She was afraid to even ask the question.

"Did you sleep with him?"

Usagi nodded.

Raye felt her anger begin to rise and her tone was harsh.

"What in the hell where you thinking? You know the guy for a couple hours and you SLEEP with him?! What's gotten into you? Why would you ever do such a thing like that?"

"You won't understand." Usagi cried.

"Try Usagi. Try to make me understand why a girl like you would go off and behave like a common whore."

Unable to stand Raye's fury, and not trusting herself to say anything in response, Usagi stood up from the table. She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Raye sitting there alone. Her tears started to stream down her face, and she felt bile rise in her throat. Her best friend hated her, and had called her a whore. Was it true?

It had been hours since the incident at the café, and still her tears were falling. She was laying on her bed when she heard someone approach and sit down next to her. She didn't even glance up. She knew who it was, it was Raye.

"Usagi? Listen, I-I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, you caught me off guard and well, I would like to listen to what you have to say. So please, would you tell me how all of this happened?"

Usagi flipped over so that she was facing Raye who was looking down at her with eyes that shone, "I'm sorry".

"Alright. But you have to promise me that you'll listen to the whole thing before you decide to judge me."

"I don't want to judge you Usagi."

"You see it pretty much started last night at the party…"

Usagi began to recount the events that led up to her night with Mamoru. Raye sat silently listening to her tell the tale, nodding every once in a while.

"…I don't really know why I did it Raye. I was just, I dunno. I guess I've never had a guy look at me in that way. Am I really a whore?" Usagi asked, her tears pooling in her eyes.

Raye hugged Usagi tightly.

"No Usagi, you're not a whore. I get it. Look, we all do things that defy logic. We're human after all."

Usagi nodded.

"What should I do Raye? I mean, should I call him and try to get to know him or something?"

"No. Just forget about him. You need to leave it in the past. You'll only just feel worse about yourself. I would keep the memory, but that's it."

Usagi contemplated Raye's advice. She guessed it made sense. Besides, she was going to be leaving for college in a couple weeks. There wasn't any time to start a romance. But the real reason she decided to take her friends advice was that she knew if she ever saw Mamoru Chiba again she would end up back in his bed.

She would forget about him, and go to college.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled for the first time that day.

"So Raye? Who has the juicier secret now?"

Raye laughed.

So the summer went on. Neither girl ever mentioned the "incident" again. Mamoru's cell phone number had been tucked away in Usagi's nightstand, and Usagi felt his memory start to fade away. She and Raye had spent the summer lazing by the pool and packing their stuff for college. Before they knew it summer had gone and it was time to move in to their dorm. Kenji had protested the dorm room. He had wanted to two girls to stay in an apartment, claiming that the dorms were not properly supervised and not suitable for getting homework done. Usagi had won him over by explaining that it was an all girls dormitory, and that if either her or Raye's grades began to slip they would move into an apartment of his choosing. Even so, when they were moving their stuff into their tiny space Kenji once again began to protest.

"Honestly, I don't like this situation at all. I think we need to rethink this whole dormitory thing."

"We had a deal father. Now why don't you let us finish unpacking?" Usagi said.

"Fine. I'll meet you two for dinner at my hotel. I'll have Mr. Bennett come by and pick you up at 4. Don't be tardy." He left then leaving the girls to breath a sigh of relief. Usagi was so relieved that she actually began to feel light headed and promptly sat down on her bed.

"Hey Usagi, are you alright? You look really pale?" Raye asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little dizzy is all."

Raye frowned. Something wasn't right. She just knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Alright here we go… get ready folks, lol. Let me know what you think of my latest chapter! Some of you might have already guessed where this is going but believe me when I tell you, you won't believe what's also coming!! Xoxo Catchastar101_

"This can't be happening!" Usagi sobbed.

Raye looked down at the hysterical blonde who was sitting on the bathroom floor, the pregnancy test held tightly between her shaking hands.

"What am I going to do Raye?"

"Don't worry Usagi. We'll figure something out." Raye soothed as she gently pushed Usagi's hair away from her tear streaked face.

Usagi couldn't believe this was actually happening. A week ago she started having dizzy spells. Raye had come back to their dorm with a pregnancy test and convinced Usagi to take it. She had thought it was a joke; there was no way she could actually be pregnant. Yet there was the proof staring up at her in her hands.

"My father is going to kill me."

"Let's not worry about him right now. I think you have somebody else you need to talk to before you involve your father."

Usagi looked up at her best friend. She knew who she was talking about, and truth be told she was more afraid to tell him then her father.

"You're right."

Mamoru was sitting in his make-shift office when his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Chiba?" a small voice sounded on the other end.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"It's uh Usagi Carter. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I see." Mamoru said. "Perhaps this might be a conversation we need to have in person."

"I think you might be right. Do you want to meet at the coffee shop on 10th?" Usagi asked.

"That might be kinda difficult for me seeing as I'm not in Boston anymore. I came back to Ohio a couple weeks ago."

"Oh. I had forgotten you were only in town for the summer. Are you going to be in town anytime soon?"

"Not likely."

"Well I guess I could come to you. I have a break coming up in a couple days. I could get a plane ticket and maybe you could pick me up from the airport?" Usagi asked. This was not how she planned this, but she agreed that it was probably better that the talk in person, and if he wasn't going to come to her then she would go to him.

"That's fine. Why don't you call me later with your flight details?"

"Alright."

There was a click and the other side of the line went dead. Usagi stared at the phone still in her hand. What in gods green earth was she doing?

"How did it go?" Raye's voice sounded from the doorway.

Usagi turned towards her.

"I'm going to Ohio."

Raye hadn't been pleased but she knew that Usagi had to do what she had to do. Usagi had made flight arrangements that night and had called Mamoru with the information. She told her father that she was going with Raye to Long Island to visit her parents and two days later she was on a plane. She was only going to spend one night in Ohio, and then she would actually leave and take another flight to meet up with Raye at her parent's. So technically she hadn't lied to her father about where she was going.

Usagi hadn't been too nervous until the captain had sounded over the speakers.

"_Looks like we'll be landing in ten minutes folks. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened, tray tables up, and your seats in their full upright position."_

The minute she heard his announcement her heart began to race. She felt the bile starting to rise in her throat and quickly grabbed the motion sickness bag from in front of her. "Great." she thought, "I gotta tell this guy I'm pregnant, and smell like puke while I do it."

The guy next to her looked at her sympathetically.

"Not good with turbulence?" he asked her.

"You could say that."

Mamoru was standing in the airport looking at the flight information posted on television screens. He scanned until he found the flight he was looking for.

FLIGHT 254 ARRIVING FRM BOSTON………………………………................ARRIVED, GATE 7A.

He took a deep breath and turned just in time to see a pint-sized blonde walk out of the restrooms. He knew why she was here, knew what she had to say. The reason he wanted to talk to her in person and not over the phone was because she needed to hear what he had to say, and if she didn't agree at first, well he needed to be able to convince her.

"Usagi!" He called out.

The blonde's head snapped up from struggling with her luggage. He watched her search the crowd till she finally saw him. He couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a look of relief wash across her face. She began walking towards him and he took another deep breath. This was going to be interesting.

"Hi." Usagi said as confidently as she could.

"Hey. You want some help with you suitcase?"

"Sure."

"I'm parked out front." Mamoru said as he lead the way, carrying Usagi's suitcase. She followed him out of the airport and into the sunlight.

"Wow, is it bright or what?" Usagi said jokingly.

Mamoru threw her back a smile but didn't actually say anything. He stopped in front of a black Ford Explorer and reached into his pocket for his keys. He opened the back hatch and placed her luggage in the back.

"Hop on in." he said.

Usagi opened the passenger door and placed her self in the front seat, while Mamoru climbed into the driver seat. She suddenly felt very shy, until Mamoru broke the silence as he turned the ignition.

"I know why you're here Usagi, so don't go having a heart attack over there."

She looked over at him, her shock at his statement evident in her blue eyes. He smiled warmly at her, trying without words to get her to relax a bit. He needed this conversation with her to go well.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hope everyone had a great weekend! I have been sick with a horrible cold, hence the update being so late. Sorry. I hope you like this chapter and will review!! Also just a heads up, there probably will be a couple updates and then none for a couple weeks. I'm getting married in two weeks and I'm going back to my hometown for the ceremony!! But this story is far from over so don't worry, it will be updated as soon as I get back!! Xoxo Catchastar101

They drove in silence for the next hour. Usagi's mind was racing. "Did he really know her reason for being here?" She looked over towards the dark haired driver. He seemed calm, and relaxed. They pulled into a small gas station.

"Do you want something to drink?" Mamoru asked.

"Sure, uh water would be good I guess."

Mamoru smiled and went into the station to retrieve the beverages. Usagi looked at her surroundings. The town they were in was picturesque, to say the least. Everything had a real old time feel to it, as if the town itself was still in 1958. There were so many trees, their beautiful jewel toned leaves fluttering in the wind. For some reason it brought a feeling of peace to her.

"Here you go." Mamoru said as he handed her a water and got back into the vehicle.

"This place is really beautiful." Usagi said.

"Here, we'll go to the park. It's really nice there." Mamoru said. He was extremely pleased that Usagi had found his hometown pleasant. Most city girls would have turned up their nose at the little town. The park wasn't too far from the gas station and they reached their destination in no time at all. He parked the car and got out of the vehicle. Walking over to the passenger side he opened the door for the petite blonde.

"Thanks." Usagi said.

He led her towards what looked like a pavilion, though it was far too small to actually be one. There was a table and a bench that looked out over a small lake. It was the most beautiful place Usagi had ever seen. The clear water was so still that it acted as a mirror to the colorful trees that surrounded it. What really amazed her however was the silence. It was so quiet, so peaceful. She closed her eyes and surrendered her senses to this magical place.

Mamoru watched Usagi. The autumn sun cast its warm glow around her. If he had thought she looked angelic in the moonlight, she looked even more so in the sun. He gently took her hand and lead her to the nearby table. He sat opposite her and wondered how to start this conversation.

"I'm pregnant." Usagi whispered.

Well, there you go, conversation started. Mamoru thought to himself.

"I figured." He said.

"How?"

"We slept together. I didn't use a condom, since you were a virgin I doubt you were using any form of birth control, and I don't hear a word from you tell about a month later. Pretty much just adds up."

"I'm sorry I never called, I just. I don't know. You must think I'm a slut."

"Hardly. Look, it didn't surprise me that you never called. I never expected you to."

Tears that were pooling in her eyes began to fall silently down her face. To Mamoru, the sight was heartbreaking.

"I'm still sorry, for everything."

Mamoru took a deep breath. This is where everything was going to get tricky.

"Usagi. What do you want to do? Tell me what you think."

Usagi was quiet while she contemplated her next words. She had thought about what she should do the whole flight here.

"Well, probably the best thing for everyone would be for me to get an abortion." The word abortion hit Mamoru like a punch to the gut. "But, I don't know if I could go through with it." Usagi finished.

"Usagi, I don't support abortion. I realize that it's your body, but I would ask you now to please reconsider. If you don't want the baby that's fine, I will take it, but please at least think about all that." Mamoru said, his voice almost pleading with her. "Which takes me to another thing I would ask of you. I want you to stay here with me."

Usagi felt her mind go blank for a second.

"You want me to stay with you? Here? Now?" Usagi said.

"Yes, for at least a month. I want you to get to know me, and I want to get to know you. That way you could feel better about deciding to keep the baby, or not." He could barely get the words, "or not" out of his mouth. To him it felt wrong to even consider it as a possibility, but that wasn't the issue. He had to somehow get Usagi to feel the same way. And, he truly wanted to get to know her.

Usagi looked at the man who was the father of her unborn child. She saw the desperation in his blue eyes when she mentioned an abortion. For some reason the fact that he was opposed to the idea, was heartwarming. She really didn't want to have an abortion, but she had to keep her options open. He wanted her to stay, to get to know her, and so she could get to know him.

"Give me a week to decide about staying with you."

"But you will consider it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." He smiled down at her. The purest smile she had ever seen.

"I guess I better find a hotel. I couldn't find one online when I booked my ticket." Usagi said, changing the subject.

"That's because there aren't any hotels."

Usagi stared up at him, wide eyed.

"Then where am I going to stay?"

"With me."


	12. Chapter 12

Usagi glanced around at the rather bare apartment. So, this is where Mamoru lived? It was a rather small apartment.

"How long have you lived here?" Usagi asked while she surveyed her surroundings.

"Well I got the apartment about a year ago, but I sublet it out to a friend of mine while I was in Boston. I moved back in when I came home last month."

Usagi nodded her head. She picked up a photo that was resting on an end table next to the couch. It contained a photo of a beautiful young girl. She had deep blue eyes and, to Usagi's surprise and amusement, bright pink hair.

"That's my sister, Katie." Mamoru said as he watched Usagi gently place the frame back in its place.

"She is very pretty."

"She's a handful."

Usagi was silent. She was feeling nervous again. What was she doing exactly? She flew down to a place she had never been; lied to her father about it, told a man she had previously met once she was pregnant with his kid, and now she was standing in his apartment.

Mamoru watched as a series of different emotions swept over Usagi's face. She was nervous, and confused. She was nibbling at her bottom lip, a telling action to him, one that he found to be adorable. Suddenly she turned and gave him her full attention, her blue eyes piercing straight into his own. It was as if she was looking through him, searching him with intangible fingers. He had never felt so exposed in his life. What exactly was she looking for? Then, her eyes softened and she smiled. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Mamoru?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

He smiled. She was nervous, but she was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable with him, for which he was glad.

"Gin." Usagi said as she placed the cards she was holding down for Mamoru to see.

"That's 3 games in a row!"

Usagi smiled. She was having fun. Her and Mamoru had finished eating dinner and had begun to play cards.

"Beat by a girl."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to live it down."

"I should really think about getting some sleep, my flight leaves pretty early tomorrow." Usagi sighed.

"You can take my room, I'll sleep out here."

"I can't do that. You should have your own room…" she was cut of by Mamoru's next words.

"I'll be fine, really. Just go and get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." He smiled at her. She gently smiled back. Mamoru got up from his spot on the couch and extended his hand out to her. She didn't hesitate to put her small delicate hand into his large one as he helped her get up from her own spot on the couch. They stood there, still hand in hand, for a moment before he gently began to lead her to his room. Once they arrived at the door he released her hand from his grip, which for some reason she did not understand, caused her heart a small ache.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked her.

Usagi thought about his question. She had already changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, set her alarm, there was nothing left. Except for a kiss her brain yelled. She began blushing furiously at her own train of thought before she answered him with a shy "no."

He had left her then to retire to the couch. She lay upon his bed, staring at the ceiling, her mind racing. She really was crazy wasn't she? She had told him, and tomorrow she was going to leave. He had asked her to stay, so that they could get to know one another. She said she would think about it. And then there were the other factors that she had to deal with. She had yet to tell her father, and she was terrified what his reaction was going to be. And what about college? She had just started, how on earth was she going to finish her education when she was pregnant? Just what exactly was she going to do?

Her mind continued this dizzying array of thoughts until finally she was just too exhausted to think anymore. Slowing closing her heavy lids she promised herself that tomorrow she would make a plan. She wanted to consider herself a business woman, and to take over her family's company one day, and if she wanted to do that she could certainly deal with this.

A/N: Finally and update!!! It's short I know, but I needed to end it here so that the next chapter would flow better. Love to all who have and continue to stick with this story! Let me know what you all think!!


End file.
